Once in a lifetime
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: This is a story when Loren and Eddie are both singers. They are also married and are going to be having baby twins! Yay Leddie kids! 3 Loren and Adriana are friends too. Loren and Eddie are so happy. This kind of thing only happens once in a lifetime. NOW CONTINUED BY Aaliyah.Chambers.5 SORRY THAT I DIDNT CONTINUE IT. *WARNING STORY CUTS OFF THEN IN CONTINUED BY SOMEONE ELSE.*
1. Chapter 2 Will you marry me?

Hey my people! this is a new story they are going to have twins in like 10 chapters or something like that. first they get married!

here you go!...

**(Eddies point of view.)**

Today is the day. tonight I am going to ask the love of my life to marry me. Loren Tate. Oh there she is. talking to Mel and Kelly. I am going to ask her at our spot but first a family & friend dinner at rumor. This will be perfect. Loren Tate will Be Loren Duran.

**Loren: Hey babe!**

**Eddie: Hey whats up? **

**Loren: Me, Mel, Kelly and Adriana are going shopping tomorrow.**

**Eddie: Cool. I'll Hang out with Jake, Ian, and Phil.**

**Loren: Ha! That was our plan!**

**Eddie: Really?**

**Loren: Yup. That was the Idea. **

**Eddie: Oh really? You guys want to get rid of us?**

**Loren: (Laughing) Yup. Were sick of you guy****.**

**Eddie: Fine. but you'll never fully get rid of me.**

**Loren: Who said I wanted to? This was Mel's idea. She says I'm too in love with you.**

**Eddie: That's how I like it. I'm too in love with you too.**

**They kiss.**

**Mel: This is what I mean. they're never going to get rid of each other. **

**Kelly: Its cute.**

**Adriana and Mel: Yeah.**

**Eddie: whatever. So do you all want to meet at rumor tonight? at about eight? I'll call mom and pop. (Nora and Max.)**

**Loren: Yeah! You guys in?**

**the girls and guys: yeah!**

**Loren: okay well we have to go. See you in like.. an hour.**

**Evreyone: bye!**

**Loren and Eddie left.**

**(Eddie's penthouse.)**

**Eddie: Loren! we have to get ready!**

**Loren: Okay I'm gonna go home. meet you there?**

**Eddie: Nah I'll pick you up.**

**Loren: Okay see you there babe.**

**Eddie: Bye love you.**

**Loren: Love you too.**

**Loren left.**

**(Loren's house)**

**Nora: Hey Loren we only have thirty minuets to get ready!**

**Loren: Yeah I know lets hurry!**

**Loren go dressed in a flowy floral dress. and black peek toe pumps.**

**Nora: Oh my god! my baby is so grown up!**

**Loren: So that means the dress is a yes?**

**Nora: Yes! Eddie will love it lets just make some finishing touches.**

**Nora curled Loren's hair. she also gave her diamond earrings and a diamond necklace to wear.**

**Nora: Loren you are so beautiful. **

**Loren: I love you mom.**

**Nora: I love you too sweetie. Oh! lets go!**

**Loren: Okay.**

**( at rumor)**

**Eddie: Loren you look beautiful.**

**Loren: Thanks Eddie (kisses him) I love you.**

**Eddie: Back atcha beautiful.**

**Mel and Adriana: Aw!**

**They all sit down at their table.**

**Max: So how are your songs going Loren?**

**Loren: pretty good. I have about two.**

**Eddie: Yeah and she refuses to show me them.**

**Loren: You can see them soon!**

**Adriana: you guys are so cute together!**

**Mel: Yeah lo. **

**Max: You truly are the next MK.**

**Loren: Thank you Max. that means so much to me.**

**Eddie: yeah pop.**

**they all ate then Eddie and Loren drove to their spot. Little did they know that everyone was following their car to see what Eddies surprise is.**

**Eddie: Loren. I love you with all my heart. and instead of saying how much I love you I decided to sing it.**

You know I'd fall apart without you I don't know how you do what you do 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me Makes sense when I'm with you Like everything that's green, girl I need you But it's more than one and one makes two Put aside the math and the logic of it You gotta know you want it too  
'Cause I wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine Wanna hold you hand forever Never let you forget it Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Anyone can tell you you're pretty You get that all the time, I know you do But your beauty's deeper than the makeup And I wanna show you what I see tonight  
When I wrap you up_ [ From: .net]_ When I kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine Wanna hold you hand forever Never let you forget it 'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better Better than your fairy tales Better than your best dreams You're more than everything I need You're all I ever wanted All I ever wanted  
And I just wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine Wanna hold you hand forever Never let you forget it Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel Wanted 'Cause you'll always be wanted

**Loren: (Crying) Eddie that was amazing. I love you.**

**Eddie: Loren I love you too.**

**they kiss.**

**Eddie: Loren Tate will you marry me?**

**Loren: ... Eddie ...**

Will she say yes? find out later!


	2. Chapter 3 Hotel madness

**Hwello my peeps! new chapter! yay!**

**Eddie:** Loren will you marry me?

**Loren:** Yes a million times yes!

**Eddie: **You have made me they happiest man alive!

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **back atcha beautiful.

**Loren: **Now I have a song for you.

Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

_[Chorus]_

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

_[Chorus:]_  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah

**Eddie: **That was amazing I love you!

They kiss.

**Mel:** get a room superstars!

**Loren: **Mel? What are you doing here?!

**Mel:** We wanted to see what Eddie was doing with you. now we know! Oh my god!

**Loren: **I know! So I guess I am moving in with Eddie.

**Nora****: **yeah if your getting married. my baby! she grown up.

**Loren**: Mom even though I'm 22 I am always your little girl.

**Nora: **I love you baby!

**Loren: **I love you too!

the Tate girls hug.

( the next morning)

**Loren: **Mom! its moving day!

**Nora: **Uh I know im gonna miss you!

**Loren: **I know I'm gonna miss you too!

they hug.

**Loren: **going to have a girls day with you and Mel really soon! Uh the trucks here I got to go. I love you mom.

**Nora: **I love you too!

Loren leaves.

(Eddie and Loren's penthouse)

**Loren: **Eddie! I'm here!

**Eddie: **Hey! there is my fiancé!

**Loren: **And there is my hubby to be.

they kiss.

**Loren:** I want you to hear a song.

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time

Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22

It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time

Uh oh! (hey!)  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22 (oh, oh, oh)  
22  
I don't know about you  
22  
22

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

Oh oh yeah hey!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22  
22, yeah, yeah  
22, yeah, yeah, yeah

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

**Eddie: **Wow. That was amazing! you have so much talent. I cant wait for your album to come out.

**Loren: **Yeah. Oh hey Me and Mel are going to have a girls night tonight. So you and Ian can hang out here.

**Eddie: **Okay that's cool see you later.

**Loren: **Yup see ya!

They kiss goodbye.

(the hotel.)

**Loren: **hey Mel!

**Mel: **hey lo!

**Loren: **So you are the first to hear this song are you ready?

**Mel: **yeah!I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I love it!  
I love it!

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care.  
I love it.

**Mel: **Dang girl! **Eddie and Ian: **Yeah dang.

**Loren:** uh Mel! I am so not dress for them!

Loren had her hair in a messy bun and she was wearing sweat pants and a sports bra.

**Ian: **I don't care what you have on is fine for me.

**Eddie: **Dude do you wanna die?

**Mel: **yeah do you?

**Loren: **Well I'll be right back.

Loren came back after 30 minuets. She was wearing a short mini dress with black ballet flats and her hair curled.

**Ian: **Whoa!

**Loren: **Well I am gonna be right back.

**Eddie and Mel: **Okay.

Loren went to Trent's room. He asked to meet with her and she went.

**Trent: **you look beautiful.

**Loren: **get to the point.

**Trent: **I want to be in your life. I am your father.

**Loren: **No! A father wouldn't leave her daughter to sit there alone!

he would pretect her! you aren't a father! your not good enough!

**Trent: Loren i'm sorry I hurt you.**

**Loren: **Sorry isn't enough. you left me. now its my turn to leave you.

Loren walked out and when she was out of site from Trent she cried.

She sat in front of the hotel and cried. soon Eddie came to look for her.

he found her crying her eyes out in front of the hotel.

**Eddie: **Loren what happened.

**Loren: Trent. my father. **


	3. Chapter 3 Girls in trouble with boys

**Hola! yes I speak Spanish. no not really. anyway! Here you go!**

**Eddie: **Loren babe its okay.

**He rubbed her back.**

**Loren: **I love you Eddie. And I need you in my life.

**Eddie: **I need you too! I would die without you. in fact.

**He starts singing.**

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without...you

**Loren: **I wouldn't be here without you. I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren: **here is one for you.

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh

Can you feel me  
When I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do

My world is an empty place  
Like I've been wandering the desert  
For a thousand days (oh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me, I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me?  
There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby

_[Chorus]_

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me,  
Baby baby baby oooh

It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time  
I need you here, I can't explain  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)

_[Chorus]_

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh

**Eddie: **Did I inspire that one?

**Loren: **Yes of course.

**Eddie: **Wow. I am really insprieatoinal.

**Loren: **I would say lets go in the hotel but your ego might not fit.

**Eddie: (joking) **Ouch lo that one hurt.

**Loren: **Cant handle the truth?

**Eddie: **That's it!

**He picked her up and swung her over** **her shoulder into the hotel.**

**Ian: **Where have two been?

**Loren: **Long story. I am tired I'm going to bed.

**Mel: **Yeah me too. Bye boys.

**Eddie: **I don't want to leave.

**Mel: **fine stay. but me and lo are going to bed. bye.

**Ian: **Lets just go mate. they are going to bed.

**Eddie: **Okay. bye babe.

**Loren: **bye Ed. I love you!

**They kiss. Mel and Ian kiss goodbye.**

**Mel: **They're gone party time.

**The girls turn on music and dance.**

**Then the door opens. they boys peek there heads in.**

**Eddie and Ian: **Hey! your should be in bed!

**The girls: **Uh oh!


	4. Chapter 4 Running from the guys

**Hey guys! Uh oh girls in trouble with boys! Lol hope you like!**

**Loren and Melissa were frozen. **

**Melissa: Uh... we...**

**Loren: Have to go!**

**With that the girls ran passed the boys and out of the hotel with the boys running after them.**

**They ran all they way to the beach till they hit the water.**

**Loren: Its a dead end what do we do?!**

**Mel: Run! over there! over there!**

**Loren and Mel ran and hid under a deck.**

**Ian: Where are they?**

**Eddie: I don't know. can you believe they wanted to get rid of us?!**

**Ian: We are so loveable! **

**Eddie: I know right. Loren is going to make it big.**

**Loren ran out.**

**Loren: Not as big as you two's ego's!**

**Eddie: Get her!**

**Loren ran back to the hotel and locked the door. She changed into her bikini and put her hair in a high ponytail and put on sunglasses.**

**She was ready for the beach. She snuck out of the window and went to the beach to have fun and find Mel.**

**Loren: (whispering) Mel? Where are you?**

**Mel: (Whispering) right here!**

**Eddie: There they are! get them!**

**The girls got up and raced to the water.**

**Sorry its short. Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Vegas and Bieber!

**Hey guys. sorry haven't posted in a while. My grandma was in the hospital so I couldn't post but ready for some fun? here we go!**

**The girls laughed: Okay! you win! we have to pack to go with Aid. for her b-day. Bye!**

**It was Adriana's birthday. Loren and Mel were taking her to Vegas for a b-day present. Just a girls night. Phill, Ian, and Eddie of course wanted to come too but the girls wouldn't let them.**

(At vegas with the girls)

**Loren: Text from eddie!**

**She said while walking into the hotel.**

**Mel: Read it out loud!**

**Loren: Okay, Okay! Hey Loren Me and the guys are here where are you? Hey we said they cant come!**

**Adriana: No Boyfriends, fiancé's, or husbands allowed!**

**Loren: I'm on it! **

**She said as she wrote back : If you want us come and get us were going to the club 18 and up at 7! Ha! Good luck boys.**

**they girls read the text and laughed.**

(With the boys.)

**Eddie: The girls are playing hard to get!**

**Ian: Dang mate lets get them! Where are they?!**

**Eddie: The 18 and up club at 7.**

**it was six.**

**Phil: Alright they're probly getting ready to have fun.**

**Ian: Yeah.**

(With the girls.)

**Loren: Lets get ready!**

**The girls: Yay!**

**thirty minutes later...**

**Adriana came out if a navy blue mini dress with blue pumps and a shiny silver necklace.**

**Mel Came out in a neon pink mini with black pumps and a neon purse and necklace.**

**Loren came out in a sexy dark purple dress with a sliver necklace like Adriana's and Black peek toe pumps.**

**Mel: Holy shit Lo! You look amazing!**

**Loren: So do you! Ha Aid I like you necklace!**

**Aid: you too!**

**Loren: you look amazing!**

**Aid: thanks Lo! Oh Time for Hair!**

**fifteen minutes later...**

**Adriana's hair was in a simple silver pony tail.**

**Mel's hair was down in curls.**

**Loren's hair was in a curled pony tail with a purple streak in her hair.**

**Mel: Dang Lo you trying to get a new boyfriend?!**

**Loren: Ha! Hey lets send a picture to the boys!**

**They girls posed with kissy face and sent it to the boys.**

**(with the guys)**

**Eddie: Look at this! Loren looks so badass!**

**Ian: Mel looks wow!**

**Phil: Dang Aid!**

**Eddie: Okay lets go! they want to play hide and seek fine.**

**(With the girls.)**

**They Limo pulled up and they got in.**

**Loren: To the club!**

**Aid: Yeah!**

**They pulled up at the club and ran to the club in their heels because they seen the guys two cars behind them.**

**the girls now in the club.**

**Loren: Lets party!**

**Speaker: Looks like we have a birthday girl in the house! Free drinks for Adriana masters, Loren Tate, and Melissa Sanders.**

**Aid: Yeah!**

**Mel: Lets go I want a drink!**

**They drunk martinis and then seen the guys.**

**Loren waved flirtily at Ian then walked away.**

**Eddie: Ian did you see Loren?**

**Ian: Uh yeah! She just waved smiled and walked away to... Hey the girls!**

**They were on stage dancing.**

**Speaker: Lady's and gentlemen! We have a surprise for Adriana masters, Loren Tate, and Melissa sanders! Justin Bieber!**

**They girls screamed as he walked over to Mel and Aid and kissed their hand. then to Loren and kissed her on the cheek. only Loren though.**

**Eddie got jealous when Justin sang "boy friend". **

**Eddie: Hey! that's my girl!**


	6. Chapter 6 Karokee, fun, JB

**hey guys! I want to thank fanfictionFANGIRL1623 (sorry if I got sorry if it got the username wrong.) it is somewhat like her idea!**

**Eddie: Justin!**

**after Justin was done performing Eddie wanted a word with him.**

**Justin: Hey have you seen Loren a want to ask her something.**

**Eddie: Do you like her?**

**Justin: yeah.**

**Eddie: she's mine!**

**Justin: Nah. I like her more than you do.**

**Eddie: I love her!**

**Justin: Omg! like, really? **

**Justin said sarcastically.**

**Eddie: Huh?**

**Justin: No one could ever beat Leddie. I just thought it was funny you thought I hit on her.**

**Eddie: What?!**

**Eddie noticed Loren watching and laughing.**

**Eddie: Not funny Loren I will get you!**

**Loren: Good luck with that. Oh and uh where are your friends?**

**Eddie: Oh yeah where are they?**

**Loren: Oops got to go. Bye Eddie.**

**Eddie watched as Loren jumped on stage.**

**Loren: Who wants to do karokee? Mel? Aid? Come on up! lets show the boys what were made of!**

**Eddie, Phil and Ian watched as the girls came up on stage and began to sing.**

Loren:

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Mel:  
Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

All three girls:  
I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Adriana:  
Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Loren:  
I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

All girls:  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!

**Loren: thanks guys! should we sing another song?**

**The girls laughed as the crowed roared saying "we love you" or "Yes!" or "one more!"**

**Mel: Okay! this one is to Eddie, Phil, And Ian. **

**Loren: Enjoy the show. boys.**

**They girls laughed and got in position. **

**(this song is give it up by victorious cast)**

Loren:

Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh

You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

_[All:]_  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

_[Adriana:]_  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

_[Both:]_  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

All:  
So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

(Noooo)

You better believe that I'm here to stay  
(That's right)

Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

_[Melissa:]_  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

_[Loren:]_  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

_[Adriana:]_  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight

_[Melissa:]_  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

_[All:]_  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!

**Loren: Hope you enjoyed the show bye!**

**The girls blew a kiss before they walked out of the club.**

**Eddie: where'd they go hey there getting in a gab get um'!**

**Ian: yeah mate I see um too!**

**Phil: well lets go!**

**The girls laughed as loren texted the boys saying: Out of breath yet? hint, hint were in a cab! Oh and were going to walk to... Oh wait that's right you don't need to know :) XoXo Love, your girls #noBoysWeekend!**

**Eddie: Dang there good. They don't know were behind them in another cab!**

_**You like it? bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7 New things

_**Hey guys Loren finds out something... I cant tell! find out for yourselfs!**_

**Loren: Hey Aid... Mel if you tell I will literally _kill_ you!**

**Mel: I wont, I wont!**

**Adriana: what is it Lo?**

**Loren: What does it feel like? being... pregnant.**

**Mel: Really! Omg! Lo!**

**Loren: Calm down!**

**Adriana: We are going to have kids together!**

**Mel: Aw! Well I cant wait!**

**Loren: But were not married yet. me and Eddie.**

**Mel: I know Lo but were here and we will have the wedding before the baby Duran!**

**Adriana: It will be such a cute baby!**

**Loren: I know right! Oh no!**

**Aid: what?!**

**Mel: I see them too! there behind us.**

**Loren: I am texting Eddie!**

**Aid: Do it!**

**Loren wrote: _Oh babe you think your so smart! But babe you don't know where were going and why. Ha-ha were going to blow your mind. Oh and are you ready for this? Get ready for a huge surprise that will most likely nock you losers on your butt. #WeSeeYou_**

**The girls laughed as Loren typed the messege let them read it then sent it.**

**(with the guys)**

**Eddie: Oh shit!**

**Ian: what mate?**

**Eddie: read.**

**Eddie showed them the text.**

**Ian: Oh. Let me see your phone.**

**Eddie: Why?**

**Ian: I wanna write back!**

**Eddie: ... fine don't do anything stupid.**

**Ian wrote: _Hey Love! Whats our surprise? Eddie is going crazy whats with this no boys week end? your fiancé wants you!_**

**Ian laughed as loren wrote back: _Too bad. tell the little brat our wedding is in 3 days I need some "No Eddie" Time. Oh and enjoying the game we are._**

**The guys were so distracted they didn't see Loren's cab stop and see the girls run into the hotel.**

**Eddie: Oh driver stop!**

**Driver: Okay? Where you fellas going?**

**Eddie: To get the girls.**

**Driver: Weirdo's.**

**the boys paid then got out of the cab into the hotel.**

**Eddie: we are looking for Loren Tate.**

**Hotel man: Sorry we cannot let you thru. Ms. Tate said no visitors. but did leave a note.**

**It said: Give up yet? Lets make this a little harder... #NewHair**

**Eddie: Well played Tate. Well played.**

**(with the girls)**

**Loren: Alright change personality's!**

**30 minutes later...**

**Loren was now a Loose curl blonde haired girl wearing a dark blue mini dress with black pumps and a clear coat of lip gloss.**

**Mel was now a red head with a black dress and black shoe's.**

**Adriana was now a strait haired brunette with a hot pink nee high dress and hot pink peek toe shoe's.**

**Mel: Whoa! who are you guys?!**

**The girls laughed as they snuck out of the lobby.**

**Hotel Man: Mrs. Tate! **

**Loren: Yes sir?**

**Hotel Man: He asked for you.**

**Loren: Of course he did. Thank you.**

_**Two chapters in a row Yay! Hope you liked it!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Baby Duran!

_**Hey, hey, hey! I don't own any rights to Hollywood heights so don't sue me!**_

**the girls were now at another club called "night and day".**

**Loren: My feet hurt lets just say game over.**

**Aid: Yeah.**

**Mel: Agreed.**

**Loren texted Eddie: _Game over! it hurts to walk In heels! if you ready come and get us! #NighAndDay _**

**Loren: I'm gonna go sing!**

**Mel: kay we'll be here.**

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…

_[2x]_  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…

_[2x]_  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily  
I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so… yeah!

_[2x]_  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_****

**Ian: dang Eddie your girls got edge!**

**Phil: yeah! what happened to Loren? quiet in the valley loud in Las Vegas!**

**Eddie: (laughing) Hey she's mine!**

**Phil: hey I almost have a kid, im good.**

**Eddie went up and hugged Loren from behind.**

**Loren: Hey babe lets go to the hotel I have to tell you something.**

**Mel: Oh! your telling him! yay!**

**Loren: Pipe down Mel! Not here!**

**Eddie: what is it?**

**Loren: just wait.**

**(at hotel with the guys and girls)**

**Loren: alright guys I have something to tell Eddie. we will be right back.**

**Adriana and Mel: Go Loren! Its gonna be so fun!**

**Loren: Quiet guys!**

**Ian: Uh whats going on?**

**Aid: you'll see.**

**(with Loren and Eddie. if your wondering their not blonde anymore.)**

**Loren: Listen Eddie. I-I ... I'm pregnant.**

**Eddie: really?**

**Loren: yeah and Eddie I get it if you want to break up or leave me. I know that's what tr-**

**Loren was interrupted by Eddie fiercely kissing her.**

**Eddie: I'm not Trent okay? I love you and Baby Duran! I will never leave you.**

**Loren: Really?**

**Eddie: Yes. you are stuck with me. forever and always.**

**Loren: I love you!**

**Eddie: I love you too!**

**They kiss and go back to the hotel.**

**(back with every one)**

**Loren: I told him Aid!**

**Mel: Yay! baby Duran!**

**Ian: What?!**

**Phil: did we miss something?**

**Loren: I'm pregnant!**

_**What did you think? leave me a review!**_


	9. Chapter 9 All three of us? pregnant?

**_Hey guys!_**

**_previously: Ian: did we miss something?_**

**_Loren: I'm pregnant!_**

**_continued..._**

**Phil: Wow Lo! that's amazing. Eddie you know what this means right?**

**Eddie: No. what?**

**Phil: Well when Loren's throwing things at you Aid will be throwing things at me.**

**Eddie: *laughing* Yeah. Loren promise no shoes?**

**Loren: *laughing* Nah. Shoes are a great idea. thanks Phil.**

**Eddie: *Sarcastic* Yeah thanks Phil.**

**Phil: Sorry Dude.**

**Loren: I have an Idea.**

**Eddie: what?**

**Adriana: Is it to go home?**

**Loren: read my mind.**

**Adriana: thank god!**

**Mel: yeah. We have to plan for the baby. well babies.**

**Aid: yeah.**

**Ian: Mel your not pregnant are you?**

**Mel: Well...**

**Ian: really!**

**Mel: Y-yeah**

**Ian: Mel that's amazing!**

**Mel: really?**

**Ian: yeah!**

**Loren: OMG! were all having kids at the same time!**

**Mel: This is**

**Adriana: so freaking awesome!**

**Mel: my words exactly!**

**They all start jumping up and down and screaming.**

**Eddie: Women.**

**Ian and Phil: I know right.**

_**you guys like? hope so!**_


	10. Chapter 10 you cant rap!

Hey guys! this should be fun!

Loren: Hey Eddie!

Eddie: what?

Loren: Lets do kareokee tonight!

Eddie: Okay. Should we invite the gang?

Loren: Yeah!

Eddie left to call everyone. then came back.

Eddie: Mel says you have to rap.

Loren: Whatever are they coming over now?

Eddie: Yeah there on their way.

Loren: Yay! I have to get dressed!

Eddie: want any help?

Loren: Nice try superstar.

Loren cam down after 30 minutes. She was wearing a lite blue short dress with a ruffled skirt. And black combat boots.

Eddie; Whoa!

Loren: *laughing* Were are they?

Mel: right here!

Mel said walking thru the door.

Adriana: Lets go!

They arrived at "say kareokee".

Mel: Lo!

Loren: what?

Mel: you have to sing a rap song.

Loren: why?

Mel: Cause I know you cant rap.

Loren: What? is that what you guys think?

Adriana: yeah.

Phil, ian, and Eddie: Yeah sorry Lo.

Loren: Hmm then I'll have to prove you wrong.

She said as she hopped on stage and whispered something in the DJ's ear.

DJ: Alright! here is Loren Tate singing " high school" by Nicki Minaj!

He said he came from Jamaica  
He owned a couple acres  
A couple fake visas cause he never got his papers  
Gave up on love, fucking with them heart breakers  
But he was gettin' money with the movers and the shakers  
He was mixed with a couple things  
Ball like a couple rings  
Bricks in the condo  
And grams to Sing Sing  
Left arm, baby mother tatted  
5-year bid up north when they ratted  
Anyway, I felt him, helped him  
Put him on lock, seat-belt him  
Took him out to Belgium, welcome  
Bitches this pretty, that's seldom  
This box better than the box he was held in  
I'm Momma Dee in that order  
I call him Daddy like daughters  
He like it when I get drunk  
But I like it when he be sober  
That's top of the toppa  
I never fuck with beginners  
I let him play with my pussy then lick it off of his fingers  
I'm in the zone

_[Hook: Nicki Minaj]_  
They holler at me but it's you  
You, this ain't high school  
Me, and my crew  
We can slide through  
Give it to you whenever you want  
Put it wherever you want  
Baby, it's yours  
Anywhere, everywhere  
Baby it's your world  
Ain't it?  
Baby it's your world  
Ain't it?

_[Verse 2: Lil Wayne]_  
She got a nigga at home  
And one on the side  
Best friend is a dyke, they fucked around a few times  
Her and her momma alike, so all they do is fight  
I tell her, "Make me some money," she tell me, "Make me a wife."  
I tell that "Bitch, you crazy.  
Fuck wrong with you?"  
And excuse my french, but I'm a long kisser  
And then she try to tell me I'm the only one that's hittin'  
And I say, "What about them niggas?"  
She say, "What about them niggas?"  
You right, what you doing tonight?  
Put on something tight  
Don't judge me, I get life  
She love me like a brother  
But fuck me like a husband  
Pussy like a oven  
Too hot to put my tongue in  
All I had to do is rub it  
The genie out the bottle  
Pussy so wet, I'ma need goggles  
She tell me that's it's mine  
I tell her, "Stop lying."  
Mine and who else?  
She say, "Worry 'bout yourself,  
Lil Tune."

_[Hook: Nicki Minaj]_  
They holler at me but its you  
You, this ain't high school  
Me, and my crew  
We can slide through  
Give it to you whenever you want  
Put it wherever you want  
Baby, it's yours  
Anywhere, everywhere  
Baby it's your world  
Ain't it?  
Baby it's your world  
Ain't it?

_[Outro: Nicki Minaj]_  
I know you want it, boy  
I see you tryin'  
Just keep on pushin'  
I'ma let you slide in  
Just close your eyes and  
This horizon  
It's ready, come get you some  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Loren totally owned it! she was really good.

Adriana: Uh...

Eddie: She did it...

Ian: Dang I might just have been even more attracted to you.

When Ian said that he had earned a elbow in the gut courtesy of Mel.

Phil: Sorry sis.

Loren: Ha! Eddie gets a punishment for doubting me!

Eddie: Oh really and whats that?

Loren: You cant hug, kiss, or touch me for the rest of the night.

Eddie: what!

Mel and Adriana had burst into laughter by how pissed Eddie was.

Mel: Haha!

Ian: Dude pull it together.

Eddie: This is so unfair!

Loren: To bad.

Adriana: Mel, Lo! lets go sing!

Loren: Fine with me. *winks at Eddie*

Eddie: Loren!

Loren: Got to go!

(Loren)

Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did.  
Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

Mel:  
She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Adriana:  
She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

All:  
She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

Mel:  
She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Loren:  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

Chloe~

Chloe: I need you! You left me in Fresno! You crushed my heart! We were going to move to New York!

Tyler: Plans change chlo! You are a heartless person there is no way I could have crushed it!

Chloe: Think about what you doing!

Tyler: you are poison! You killed Katy Duran! You left her to die!

Chloe: You were there too!

Tyler: Yes and I turned myself in.

Chloe: Well I'm not!

Tyler: you don't have to. I already did.

Just then five police officers came into Chloe's house and dragged her out.

Chloe: You will regret this tyler!

Tyler: No. this is the best decision I have ever made.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprises, surprises

_**Chloe mangled free from the cops grip and hid in an alley way.**_

**Loren's point of view.~**

**We are now going to our place to have a small party between the 6 of us. I just asked if we can play truth or dare.**

**Ian: Okay... Loren truth or dare.**

**Loren: truth.**

**Ian: Ummm okay...**

**Just then there was a knock at the door.**

**Loren: save by the door.**

**she smirked and walked to the door.**

**Loren: what do _you _want.**

**Chloe: I want to 'play' with Eddie little girl.**

**Loren: Oh one of your regulars couldn't play with you instead?**

**Mel: Ohhh! Chloe is getting owned!**

**Chloe: Quiet camera freak.**

**Loren: No you be quiet toothpick!**

**Chloe: Listen if you just give me Eddie I'll leave you alone.**

**Loren: Go away bitch.**

**Then Chloe put her arm out to lunge at Loren and Loren grabbed Chloe's arm and flipped her to the ground.**

**Loren: Wow. I never thought being a black belt would help me so much.**

**Mel: Lo! why didn't you tell me? we could have kicked Phil's ass!**

**Phil: right here Mel!**

**Mel: Oh sorry.**

**Chloe: You little bitch! you think you can flip me.**

**Loren: Just did. didn't I?**

**Chloe: that's it!**

**She lunged once again at Loren and Loren pinned her on the ground.**

**Loren: had enough yet?**

**Chloe: No!**

**Chloe said getting off the ground.**

**Loren grabbed her wrist and twisted it till she pleaded for her to stop.**

**Chloe: Okay! I'll leave just stop hurting me!**

**Loren: Good. Now listen. Eddie and I are married! So back off!**

**She dragged Chloe out.**

**Loren: Now where were we?**

**Ian: Uh... I asked truth or dare and you said truth.**

**Loren: Oh right.**

**Ian: Where the hell did you learn that? when and how long have you been doing it?**

**Loren: Uh its Ti Kwon Doe And about two years is how long I've been doing it.**

**Ian: Damn!**

**Mel: Uh yeah! Two Years?**

**Eddie: how come I didn't know.**

**Loren: Well surprise!**

**Adriana: You could have kicked my ass!**

**Loren: Yeah.**

**Mel: dang. I'm scared now!**

**Loren: good. oh and Eddie. just remember this when I want to drive your car.**

**Eddie: you can have my car!**

**Loren laughed.**

**Loren: Okay Ian truth or dare,**

**Ian: dare.**

**Loren: *smiling* I dare you to run around the hotel singing "Santa baby".**

**Ian: Okay love.**

**Loren: Oh im not finished. you have to do it while wearing a bra.**

**Ian: where am I going to get a bra?**

**Loren: *laughing* I had this whole thing planned. so I bought you one. **

**The bra had pink flowers on it and I said "I love you."**

**Ian: No way!**

**Loren: A dare is a dare.**

**Ian: Fine.**


	12. Chapter 12 Exsplain please?

**Everyone was laughing as Ian ran out in nothing but boxers and a bra. singing "Santa baby".**

**He ran into the halls.**

**Ian: Santa baby there is one thing I really need! A ring! I don't mean on the phone! santa baby hurrrrryyyy tonight!**

**Loren: this is hilarious!**

**Mel: I know right!**

**Ian: Okay I'm done!**

**Loren: Aid, Phil, you staying her tonight?**

**Adriana: yeah is that okay?**

**Loren: Of course.**

**Phil: cool.**

**Loren: alright guys! bed time!**

**Eddie: phil and Aid in that room. mel and ian in that room.**

**Morning~**

**Loren: Eddie! wake up! wake up!**

**Eddie: why!**

**Loren: were going to be late for our meeting with Kelly and Jake!**

**Eddie: Crap!**

**Loren: I'm getting in the shower.**

**Eddie: okay.**

**Loren came out of the shower after 15 minutes and put on silver metallic shorts and a lite pink crop top with a white tank under it. And she matched it with white wedges. she just simply put her hair in a ponytail.**

**Eddie was wearing black shorts and a Lakers jersey.**

**Loren: Lets go babe.**

**Eddie: What about them?**

**Eddie said look at their four friends pasted out on the couch.**

**Loren: Uh Mel!**

**Mel: Huh?! Wha? Oh hey Lo.**

**Loren: Hi. we have to go to Jake and Kelly's. **

**Mel: Oh okay.**

**Adriana: whats going on?**

**Eddie: Meeting with Jake and Kel. we'll be back.**

**They left. **

**Chloe was once again caught by police. this time they handcuffed her so she couldn't break free.**

**Officer: Chloe carter you are under arrest for murder and injuring a officer. you are sentenced to 50 years in jail without a trail.**

**Chloe: What!**

**Officer: I'm sorry Ms. **

**Chloe: What about Tyler Rorke? **

**Officer: he wasn't driving the car that killed Katy Duran. you were.**

**Chloe: Uhg!**

**With Loren and Eddie~**

**Loren: Oh were here lets go!**

**Eddie: Slow down!**

**Loren: keep up!**

**Loren got inside.**

**Kelly: where is Eddie?**

**Loren: He's slow.**

**Jake: Yeah I noticed. we have news.**

**Jake: Edwardo! **

**Eddie: Hey Jake.**

**Jake: I have news.**

**Loren: okay go.**

**Jake: Chloe Carter has been arrested for the murder of your mom.**

**Eddie: I knew it!**

**Loren: Ha now I feel a lot better about kicking her ass!**

**Kelly: What?**

**Eddie: Chloe came over. Tried to kiss me. called Loren a bitch.**

**Jake: Really?**

**Eddie: Yeah did you know Loren is a black belt in Tie Kwan Doe?**

**Kelly: Yeah. why do you think she doesn't have a body guard?**

**Eddie: Really? She never told me she was.**

**With Loren and Eddie at Max and Nora's house~**

**Loren: Mom! we have news!**

**Nora: really what?**

**Eddie: Well Chloe is arrested. Loren kicked her ass. and there is going to be a baby duran!**

**Nora: why was she arrested? **

**Eddie: She killed my mom.**

**Nora: Oh I'm so sorry hun.**

**She say hugging Eddie.**

**Eddie: Its fine. I'm just glad Chloe's gone.**

**Loren: Me too.**

**Max: Loren you kicked her ass?**

**Loren: Uh huh.**

**Nora: Oh right I forgot your a black belt.**

**Max: she's a what?**

**Loren: a black belt. that how I kicked her butt.**

**Max: Dang. My soon to be daughter is a black belt.**

**Nora: Wait! did you say Baby Duran?!**

**Loren: Yes!**

**Nora: Oh my god this is amazing!**

**Max: Yes! Now we have to have the wedding sooner.**

**Loren: Yeah.**


	13. Chapter 13 Aurthors note Sawwwyyy!

**Hey just to let you know I will post once a week and make the chapters really long! So a long chapter every week! hope you enjoy! I will post every sunday!**


	14. Chapter 14 Unwanted

**Alright guys! I'm gonna skip to the Tate/Duran wedding.**

**************************************************** *LineBrake**************************************** ***********************

Mel: Loren Elizabeth Tate! Are you ready to become Mrs. Eddie Duran?!

Loren: Yes! But I'm not in love with-

Mel interrupted.

Mel: You don't love him!?

Loren: Of course I love him! God Mel let me finish! I'm not in love with the rockstar Eddie Duran. I'm in love with my fiancée Eddie Duran. Not the guy with all the money. I wouldn't care if we lived in a box. Just him being with me makes me happy.

**Eddie was listening to Loren and walked up and kissed her.**

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

(Wedding!)

**Max walked Loren down the isle. Eddie was shocked by how amazing Loren looked. She was wearing a white wedding dress the top was tight and the bottom long and flowing. Just than and unwanted guest comes in.**

Cameron: NO! I object! Loren face it you love me.

Loren: No. I don't.

Cameron: Yes you do!

Eddie: Loren who is this?

Loren: My _ex-_Boyfriend. Cameron we broke up a year ago I don't love you. I don't even like you. And for almost ruining my wedding I think I hate you. No one is going to stop me from being happy. so Cameron. Leave!

Eddie: Yeah Cameron just go.

Cameron: Fine but I know you love me.

Loren: I _really _Don't.

Eddie: You okay Lo?

Loren: yeah. Just know I love you and only you.

Eddie: I know. I love you too.

_Want more? Sorry I have to go to the dentist. :(_


	15. Chapter 15 Honeymoon to

_**Hey guys! **_

Judge: you may now kiss the bride.

Eddie leaned in and kissed her and every one clapped.

Eddie: Honeymoon?

Loren: Yes.

Eddie: Good I have an idea.

Loren: I would love to hear it Mr. duran.

Eddie: Okay than Mrs. Duran.

Eddie picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the big church.

(Loren and Eddie's house.)

Loren: so Adriana, Mel, Phil, and Ian we are going on a honey moon and we want you to come.

Mel: YES! THANK GOD! YES! PARIS? LONDON? GREACE? LETS GO I HAVE TO PACK OH MY GOD!

Eddie: Okay calm down Mel.

Mel: Okay I am calm.

Loren: Were going to...

_**Hey sorry its short I wanted to post. there should be more soon! thank guys! #MuchLoveSamantha**_


	16. Chapter 16 We are going to London!

**_Hi! ready to see where they are going? here ya go..._**

Loren: we are going to... London!

Mel: Yes cute british guys!

Loren: I know right!

Adriana: Yeah! they are really cute!

Eddie: Uh Loren your married.

Phil: Adriana your engaged.

Ian: Melissa your in a serious relationship.

Loren: Yeah I guess.

Adriana: Well I'm pregnant and girls just wanna have fun!

Loren: Oh yeah! Partying in London!

Eddie: Girls you aren't allowed to go out if you go guy hunting.

Girls: Fine.

**(Next Morning)**

Loren: You jerks! you got us pregnant!

Eddie: Calm down girls!

Mel: No! you made us fat!

Adriana: Yeah!

**Loren takes her shoe off and throws it at Eddie.**

Eddie: Ow!

Loren: Oops. I was aiming for Ian.

Ian: Hey! Calm down loves!

Phil: We don't have to go to London if you don't want to girls.

Loren: No! We are going!

Eddie: Okay no more shoes though!

Loren: Fine.

**The girls crossed there arms and walked into Loren's room.**

Ian: Mate you better go make sure Loren doesn't pack any high heels.

Eddie: Oh your right. LOREN WAIT!

**Eddie ran into the girls room.**

Melissa: Hey perv maybe we were changing!

Eddie: Sorry were you?

Melissa: *Laughing* No.

Eddie: Then why would you... whatever. *Walks out*

Melissa: *Laughing* I just got your husband.

Loren: *Laughing* I know.

Adriana: Pack some heels!

Loren: Good idea.

**(On the privet jet)**

Adriana: I cant believe you get your own privet jet!

Eddie: Loren gets her own too.

Loren: Really? I do!

Eddie: *Laughing* Yeah.

Mel: Yay! We can have lunch in Paris!

Adriana: Yeah or we can have Lasagna In Italy!

Eddie: Will you say Lasagna for us Loren?

Loren: No I wont.

Eddie: Fine then you cant hug or kiss me for the rest of the plane ride.

Loren: Ha! fine with me. But can you handle not kissing me Mr. Duran?

Eddie: No Mrs. Duran I cant.

**They start making out.**

Mel: Okay superstar and rockstar enough with the make-out session.

Loren: Mel!

Eddie: Make out session?

Mel: Yeah that's what me and Lo call it.

Ian: Oh really?

Adriana: Yeah I call it that too!

Mel: Really?

Adriana: Yeah!

Mel: What are we going to do?

Loren: I don't know these Idiots got us pregnant so we cant drink.

Adriana: Doesn't mean we cant go to the club!

Loren: Yeah baby!

Brenda: We are landing please buckle your seat belts.

Loren: London here we come!


	17. Chapter 17 I'm Alive!

Sorry I haven't posted in sooo long. I was dead, but I am alive now! so... yaya! he we goes.

"Alright beauty time!" Adriana yelled at me and Mel.

"Okay whooo!" Mel said looking threw clothes.

Mel was wearing a Short sparkly dress with her hair in a curly pony tail and sparkly acsessories.

Adriana was wearing a short navy blue dress with her blonde hair in a high pony.

I was wearing a purple sparkly short dress with black heels that I would regret later.

"Lets go!" I said.

We walked into the club all eyes on us.

Then scream and shout started, ironic huh?

Little did I know there was a surprise that would effect me in the most possible way...

**Whats the surprise? I am soooooooooooo sooorrrryyy! its so short! but I wanted to post something so you know I am still alive.**


	18. Chapter 18 I'm sorry dont hate me

_**Hey guys. I've kinda abandoned this story. I am so sorry I just... lost intrest in it. and while waiting for me to update you probably lost intrest in the story too. I am so sorry but I wont be continuing this story. I am so sorry and you guys probably hate me right now. and I'm sorry. if you guys like the movie "Pitch perfect" I have other stories for that. again I'm sorry for this, I love you guys and hopefully you don't completely hate me. love you guys! thank you for being amazing fans and making me smile with your reviews.**_


	19. Chapter 19 READ PLEASE!

Hey guys! This story will be continued! But it shall be continued by .5 so go visit her page and read!


	20. Chapter 20 OOPS! READ!

ITS ACUTALLY .5 sorry it must have erased or something but if you look for her she has it.


	21. Chapter 21 Sorry lets try again

Okay guys it keeps erasing it. PM me and I'll massage it to you.


End file.
